Phil and Lil DeVille
Phillip "Phil" Richard Bill and Lillian "Lil" Marie Jill DeVille, or simply Phil and Lil, are the twins from the Nickelodeon shows Rugrats and All Grown Up!, and are among the series' original characters. Phil and Lil are voiced by Kath Soucie, who also does the voice of their mother Betty. Phil and Lil appear in Nicktoons Racing as unlockable characters.In Rugrats in the first season (1991) they are one making their birth year 1990. Rugrats They were both one year and three months old. Phil and Lil were twins who were alike in every possible way, and were even dressed to match: both wore pink with black-pinstripe shirts and turquoise outfits (Phil's being a shirt and Lil's being a dress) with a handkerchief on the left side and a duck on the right, and both had a small amount of brown hair on top of their oddly-shaped heads. Phil wore blue shoes and shorts and was drawn (for the most part) without ear lobes (episodes from 1996 to early 1999 and The Rugrats Movie show Phil with ear lobes). Lil wore pink shoes, a pink bow on her hair and no shorts (exposing her diaper like Tommy Pickles), and was always drawn with ear lobes. They also shared the same interest: consuming worms (which they have often called "Chocolate Spaghetti") and toilet water. They often used their "full" names, Phillip and Lillian, against one another when arguing. Their parents, Betty and Howard, often confused the two despite permanent differences, like the ears, as well as (of course) their genders. It is often believed in various fan circles that the inspiration for their names may have come from Ayn Rand's book Atlas Shrugged, which features two in-law characters named Phillip Hardride and Lillian Rearden. All Grown Up! Before All Grown Up!, a few Rugrats stories touched on attempts to either differentiate the twins personality-wise ("Twins Pique", 1993), or physically separate them ("Together at Last", 1992). However, separating the twins only got serious in the new spin-off. Its premiere, "Coup DeVille" (first US tx: April 12, 2003), was focused on the twins. Lil strongly retaliated at being paired with Phil on a science project, as well as being treated "like a single package" with Phil, and even refused a trip to Twins Canyon with her family on that principle. This episode also repeated the "Lil is older" fact from the original series, and also revealed Lil to have an even longer name than was previously let on: Lillian Marie Jill DeVille. Lil moved to a separate bedroom in this episode. Since then, the twins have evolved distinctly different personalities. Although she loves her brother, Lil is embarrassed by Phil at times. Phil still enjoys repulsive objects (although he is beyond eating worms and insects, he once won a science fair by growing mold on cheese and socks), and has been referred to as "socially inept", while Lil is beginning to find interest in boys and become more social, and she has also picked up an interest in sports, particularly soccer. In the episode "A DeVille house divided," Phil had a brief romance with Wally, a fellow soccer teammate and friend of Lil's. Referencing their baby days when their favorite thing was to eat worms, Phil & Lil's favorite food in All Grown Up is Spaghetti. In the episode Susie Goes Bad Lite, it is revealed that Phil is a good cook. However, despite being major characters, their role was noticeably smaller than in Rugrats. Category:Rugrats and All Grown Up! Category:Characters Category:Kath Soucie